Chloe & The Brothers 6: When Past Meets Present
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Come What May. Chloe is finally enjoying being with Stefan and Damon, taking things one day at a time, figuring she has time before she has to come to terms with her past and what she wants to do about her future. Then Sam and Dean arrive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Vampire Diaries/Supernatural**

Sequel to: Come What May.

Chapter 1 of 3.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"You know what?" Chloe raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you guys are really trying to teach me to play pool." She smirked, gazing from Stefan to Damon. "I think you're just enjoying the bending over behind me to 'show me' how to shoot."

Stefan smiled in slight embarrassment.

Damon grinned in outright pleasure. "Well of _course_ that's my ultimate reason for teaching you so patiently." He gave her a cheeky expression. "You suck at this _terribly, _but I could continue teaching you _all night_."

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother before turning to Chloe and reaching out to thread his fingers through hers to pull her against him, his arms clasped around her. "Considering the fact that you've been _purposely_ pushing back against us all night, I don't really think you have the right to be complaining."

She trailed her finger seductively up his chest. "Who said I was complaining?"

Stefan's darkening eyes captured hers and his lips curved in a smile as he leaned down to kiss her.

Chloe squeaked when suddenly she was pulled away from Stefan right before their lips could touch, and found herself twirled around, slamming into Damon's chest in time for his lips to come down on hers.

She smirked.

Damon just loved to rile his brother up like this.

It was so childish.

And yet cute.

Hearing Stefan give a little growl from behind them, Chloe let out a little chuckle and reached out a hand behind her blindly, crooking her finger towards him beckoning him towards her as she arched into Damon's hold. Goosebumps of desire prickled her skin as she felt Stefan's heat envelope her from behind, his fingers splayed possessively on his hips, his blunt teeth nibbling on the curve of her neck.

Chloe trailed up one hand to sink fingers deep into Damon's hair, pulling him closer, and the other threaded her fingers through Stefan's tightly.

They both pressed harder against her, trapping her between their rock hard bodies and growing arousals.

It was only when she felt her gums beginning to tingle with the promise of fangs, and the veins in her eyes and around them beginning to swell with dark blood, did Chloe pull away and clear her throat. She yanked away from both men and lowered her head, letting her hair fall into her face and hide it from anyone who might be watching. They _were_ in a bar, and no matter _how_ dim the lights were she knew her skin went deathly pale with the shift and the veins around her eyes, and her eyes in general, darkened to near black with the blood, making it stand out so very much. Stefan and Damon were both more controlled, able to control themselves better...although a look in their directions proved their eyes darker as well as dark bags under their eyes.

It gave her a little feminine thrill to know that she could unbalance their control like that.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She cleared her throat, lifting a hand when Damon smirked and made to follow. "_Alone_."

Damon sent a pout her way. "Killjoy."

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother in his long-suffering way.

Shaking her head at them and made her way to the bathroom, making sure no one was in the stalls before finally raising her head and pulling her blonde hair from out of her face. Her features were slightly animalistic, nothing that could be clearly distinguished, but there was something that _clearly_ wasn't human. Her eyes had filled and darkened to black, the darkened veins around her eyes, especially leading down her cheeks, were prominent against her pallid skin. The tips of her fangs were visibly peeking out from her lips.

Chloe leaned closer to the mirror and ran her tongue over her fangs.

It'd been nearly three weeks since they'd put the town where she'd massacred those frat boys behind her, and she was relieved that they'd been traveling mostly nonstop until they'd reached one of Damon and Stefan's many houses, this one in a small town on the outskirts of California. During the time they'd been moving, Damon and Stefan had continued to work on her control, which was an issue she still suffered, but it was getting better. While she might have the advantage of being able to walk in sunlight and enter houses without being invited, there were many disadvantages she had, like the fact that she was very susceptible to bloodlust...especially if she was in an emotional state. She wasn't as fast as vampires, or as strong as them either...she couldn't even do a basic vampiric Compulsion unless the person was wearing Vervain or had it in their system.

Chloe wouldn't mind any of the problems she was going through if she could just gain more _control_.

There was _no way_ she wanted another massacre on her conscience.

The blonde watched as the black slowly faded out of her eyes and veins, her skin returning to a less pale tint, her fangs retracting back into her gums.

Finally looking normal once more, Chloe smiled at her reflection as she reached into the back pocket of her cargo skirt and pulled out her lipgloss, applying some to her lips.

The door to the bathroom opened, some giggling college girls entering.

Ignoring them, Chloe put away her gloss and ran her fingers through her hair...until she realized that they were just _staring_ at her.

Pausing, she met their gazes in the mirror. "Can I help you?"

The girls shared a look before one pushed the other forwards, and she cleared her throat before taking another step voluntarily. "You don't know us, Ms. Sullivan, but we're _really_ bag fans of yours."

Blinking in surprise, Chloe turned to face them, confused. "Of _me_?"

"Yeah." The other grinned brightly, coming forwards as well. "We always used to read Chloe & the Dead People, and we have Season one of Supernatural Diaries on DVD _and_ we have your episode on Paranormal on our ipods, want to see?" She quickly tried finding her ipod.

"That's okay!" Chloe held her hands out, shocked. "Uh, I believe you." She cleared her throat, a little nervous as she reached out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

The girls shared looks before squealing and jumping her, hugging her tightly, and then pulling away.

"Can we take some pictures with you, please?" The second gushed. "No one's going to believe us when we say we met you. _Please_?"

A little overwhelmed by this, Chloe just nodded mutely and managed a bemused smile as the girls took turns taking pictures with her on their phones, before taking a group shot one each photo.

It was shocking to see just how happy, giggly, and _jumpy_ this made them.

"We _really_ love you." The first declared, holding her phone to her heart as if it was something precious. "This time you've taken off has been _hell_ for us! There's nothing good anymore!"

"And then when we heard about what had happened to you-we're so relieved you are safe." The second nodded rapidly. "And then to be able to meet you in person...We're just so honored!"

"Totally." The first agreed, eager. "Will you be returning to Chloe & The Dead People soon? Or Supernatural Diaries? Or maybe guest star in Paranormal again?"

"Or something new?" The second pitched, eyes wide and anxious. "New is always good. As long as you're involved we'll so totally watch or read or whatever!"

"I-uh-." She cleared her throat, wondering just what to say. "There's nothing planned as yet, I'm still on my sabbatical and I'm just taking this time to...get to know myself."

The continued to watch her, almost as if they survived on her every word.

Chloe cleared her throat, wondering if this was what Sam and Dean had to go through all the time.

It was kinda...scary...knowing you meant so much to people you didn't know...and that you could hurt or let down people whose faces you'd never seen before.

"I'm not exactly sure what I'll do when this period is over." That realization kinda rocked her, yet she kept a small smile on her face. "But I plan on being around for a _long_ time, so you never know."

"Well, as long as there's _something_ we're happy." The second smiled. "And, thanks, for taking time out to talk to us and take pictures. That really means a lot."

The first nodded.

Chloe smiled more genuinely at them. "_Thank you_."

Sharing giggles, the girls gave her a little wave before racing out of the bathroom, chattering in squeals.

The blonde watched the door swing shut as she leaned with her back against the counter, shaking her head in disbelief at what had just happened.

She'd never-few people had ever recognized or approached her before-and none had ever been..._wow_...like _diehard_ fans.

It gave her both a warm feeling in her heart...and a jolt of nostalgia.

She closed her eyes, letting her memory finally return to the days of investigating with Lois, or the Supernatural Diaries with Sam and Dean.

She gulped, tightening her grip on the sides of the counter on each side.

It was shocking just how under her skin the Winchesters were.

After she'd left Ollie and Bruce she'd been hurt, but she'd put them behind her, out of her mind, and had moved on.

It wasn't so easy to do the same with Sam and Dean.

And it wasn't because she didn't feel anything for Stefan and Damon because, by god, she _did_.

The vampire brothers were the ones she'd ever _really_ opened herself to be with completely...something she hadn't even really done with Ollie and Bruce.

The Salvatores had proven in the past to be very incapable of sharing the same woman, so throwing herself whole-heartedly into a relationship with them was probably the most fool-hearted thing she'd ever done, but it was something Chloe needed. She'd guarded and shielded herself too many times in the past and had just ended up hurting herself and those with her, ended up left with so many regrets of what she should and shouldn't have done. She didn't want to have those same regrets with Damon and Stefan. She refused to.

And, well, while they continued to fight and bicker like two old men, the brothers didn't seem close to _'cracking'_ per se.

If anything, they seemed to annoy one-upping the other.

She found it amusing.

Then again, now that Chloe thought about it, after being turned a lot of her priorities and morals had shifted, changed.

She'd always been so self-concious at the thought of being with two guys...always thinking that it was abnormal, immoral...

...yet she'd never had so much fun as she was now, and she _really_ didn't give a damn what other people might think of her for being with two guys at the same time.

If anything, sometimes certain people's obvious disapproval amused her.

For vampires there seemed to be different rules, different standards, different morals.

They _weren't_ human, after all, were they?

It kinda made sense that thy were different and saw things differently.

She loved Stefan and Damon, and was growing to love them more with every day they spent together.

But that didn't mean she didn't think about Sam and Dean.

The blonde sighed and turned to look at her reflection, wondering if Stefan and Damon thought about Elena and Katherine too.

It kinda bothered her, and she felt guilty, since they weren't the only ones on_ her_ mind so it was wrong to want her to be the only one on _theirs_.

She gazed at her reflection. "You want a piece of me?"

Shaking her head, amused, Chloe pushed away and made her way out of the bathroom, stopping as she watched Stefan and Damon bicker as they played on the pool table.

A grin tilted her lips as she went towards them, pushing back the thoughts of her past and what she was going to do with her future once she learnt to control what she was.

It wasn't as if she needed to make any decisions right now.

There was still plenty of time before she had to confront her past.

...

...

Famous last words.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Vampire Diaries/Supernatural**

Sequel to: Come What May.

Chapter 2 of 3

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"_Craaaaaazzzzzzzy_!" Chloe sang along to Crystal Ball's cover of the Britney Spears song as she danced around the spacious third floor living room, duster in one hand, bandanna covering her hair. The music blared loudly, and thanks to the fact that the house was a bit out of town she didn't have to worry about bothering the neighbors. The house, though quite grand, had been in a state of abandonment due to the fact that Damon hadn't ever really stuck around much. He'd admitted to buying the manor in the woods on a spur of the moment decision because it'd reminded him of his birth home (and then he'd forbidden her from ever revealing that to Stefan because his brother would read _way_ too much into it and think he actually had a _heart_ and _feelings_ and 'all that crap').

She really liked this place, and Damon and Stefan had left to go buy groceries and run other errands she'd ordered them to do so she could have some time to herself and clean without Stefan offering to help or Damon offering to Compel someone to come and do the job for her. The blonde had spent most of the week they'd been settling in cleaning, and was amused by the fact that she was actually _enjoying_ the whole house-wife vibe she was channeling. Before her life had been hectic, always on the road, and she'd never really had time to do things like this...and now she was just making sure she didn't miss out on _anything_.

How ironic.

She had to die to learn to start living.

Bobbing her head to the music, Chloe dusted the statues and old portraits, going to the windows and flinging them open when the dust became too much for her to handle. She went around the third floor, opening all the windows and doors, going to one of the rooms and flinging open the french doors, stepping out into the veranda still dancing to the music that blasted loud from deep within the house.

The blonde took in a deep breath of forest air and smiled, leaning against the railing as she gazed at the endless trees around her.

She'd been a city girl through and through, and yet with the temptations that being so close to so many humans brought, she was really beginning to enjoy being a little apart from them.

The song inside transitioned into another, and Chloe sauntered back inside, getting back to cleaning. There was a lot that she needed to do. At least the kitchen was now a hundred per cent cleaned, and ready for her to lock Stefan in so he could create one of his culinary masterpieces.

So deeply into cleaning, Chloe gave a little shriek when a knock sounded on the door.

Wiping her hand over her sweaty brow, Chloe sniffed herself and made a face.

She _really_ needed a bath.

She was covered in sweat, and her clothes were sticking to her, her shirt nearly see through.

"I can't believe you guys forgot the keys!" She yelled, pushing up to her feet, turning off the music, and sauntering down the stairs before making her way towards the large front door. "That's so not like you!" Swinging the door open, Chloe's smile melted off of her face and her eyes widened when she realized that the two brothers on her doorstep weren't the ones she'd been expecting. "_Sam? Dean_?" She tightened her hold on the doorknob in shock. "What-when-_how_?"

"Nice digs." Dean, like his brother, looked pissed. "Going to invite us in?"

Chloe opened the door but didn't say the words, not knowing _why_ she felt foolish when the two of them walked in without problems.

As a vampire, she guessed she was just used to hearing that question and getting suspicious.

Closing the door behind them, Chloe cleared her throat. "Would you like something to drink?"

"What you got?" Sam wanted to know, expression displeased.

Well, there was _blood_...but there were other options as well.

"Beer, soda, water." Chloe led them towards the main entertaining room, which, thankfully, was one of the first places she'd gotten in order and cleaned.

"Beer." Dean replied without a second's thought, narrowed gaze on the living room.

"Water." Sam answered.

"Okay, I'll go get them for you." Grateful for the couple of seconds to collect herself, Chloe ventured to the kitchen for the drinks and returned, passing them to each brother.

Dean opened the beer and took a _long_ gulp.

Sam took a sip of his glass of water.

Chloe hugged herself, nervous and confused, emotions rampant in her.

"So." Dean finally announced, muscle jerking in his cheek. "You look very much alive."

"_Excuse me_?" Chloe gasped, eyes widening in horror.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "He's referring to what you said when you called us."

"Called you?" Her eyes narrowed, confused. "I-I haven't called you."

"They didn't tell her." Dean sneered, shaking his head.

"Who didn't tell me _what_?" Chloe looked between them, knowing they could see the utter confusion on her face. "When did you think I called you?"

"We didn't _think_ you called us, you _called_ us, on your old phone, before you got rid of it." Sam replied curtly.

"I didn't get rid of my phone, I lost it." Chloe leaned against the wall, bringing one hand to her head. "I-I got drunk and then I woke up the next day in the backseat of the car and later on I realized that my phone was accidentally left in the motel when they moved me."

The brothers shared sneers.

Pressing her hand harder to her now throbbing head, Chloe looked at them. "You're saying I...called you that night? While I was drunk?"

"You really don't remember." Sam sighed, running his longer fingers through his hair.

She looked between the brothers, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Look, you called late in the night, drunk off your ass, telling us that you were sorry and that you'd made a mistake and you were a coward. Which, for the record, you totally _are_." Dean pointed out, obviously still angry with her. "You then said you wished you could have done things differently but you couldn't come back or anything because you were _dead_ and if you did you'd hurt everyone." His eyes narrowed. "Wanna explain that?"

Her gaze slid away, heart racing in fear.

Oh god.

Oh god!

She'd called them and told them that-!

She leaned harder against the floor, unable to look at them. "I was...drunk...you...you really can't listen to a _drunk person_..."

"Really?" Sam scoffed, shaking his head at her. "Because drunk or not, that's probably the first you've _ever_ been a hundred per cent honest with us."

Chloe gulped, closing her eyes tightly.

"Don't you _dare_ try closing your eyes as if we're not here!" Dean snapped, going to her and grabbing her shoulders, shaking her. "Do you know how goddamned _worried_ we've been about you?"

"_Dean_!" Sam snapped.

"_No dammit_." Dean shook Chloe some more. "We deserve some answers! _Lois_ deserves some answers! You didn't just abandon us you left _her_ too!"

Chloe flinched at that, eyes flying up, staring up into his face.

He let go of her as if burnt, taking a couple of steps back. "And what happened to your excuse about it being abnormal and immoral to be with us, huh? It sure isn't keeping you from being with _those guys_."

Chloe's eyes widened as she took a step towards them. "Just how long have you been here?"

Sam looked away. "We arrived today and flashed your picture around town. They told us all about the girl here living with the Salvatore brothers."

"Brothers. _Brothers_!" Dean snapped. "If you just didn't have feelings for us you could have just _said_ that instead of using Sammy and I being brothers-!"

"It _wasn't_ an excuse!" Chloe's voice cracked with emotion, as the tears she'd been trying to fight began prickling her eyes. "I-I-I had _real_ feelings for you! And-and during that time of my life it _was_ an issue for me! I-I'd been in a similar relationship before...but it hadn't worked out. They weren't brothers...but they were as close as brothers." She bit her bottom lip, trying to calm herself, before continuing. "It ended terribly and I had to leave my world behind and start everything all over again."

Sam listened intently, arms folded over his chest.

Dean took another long gulp of his beer.

"I'd just finally gotten my life together again and then _you two_ showed up and I was so _terrified_ that the same thing would happen again and I'd be forced to leave everything behind." Chloe whispered, walking passed them and collapsing on the chair tiredly.

"You left everything behind _anyway_." Sam responded emotionlessly.

"I know. That's the kicker." Chloe covered her face with her hands, leaning forwards, elbows resting against her knees. "I was so scared that even though I didn't take a chance on what I felt for you two...I still ended up losing everything."

"So what changed?" Dean wanted to know darkly. "What do the _Salvatore_ brothers have that the Winchester brothers lacked? Huh? We got looks, we got money, and we goddamned fought against your insecurities and self-imposed walls!"

"This has _nothing_ to do with them being better than you two!" Chloe shot up at that, horrified and pissed. "I _love_-!" Her eyes widened and she cleared her throat. "What I felt for you guys...it has nothing to do with...I...it's nothing to do with them being better than you two."

Sam cleared his throat, eyes having widened slightly at the slip of the 'L' word. "Then what _does_ it have to do with?"

Dean was silent, just watching her with narrowed eyes.

Chloe took in a deep breath, hugging herself. "Something...happened...and it changed things."

"I'm guessing this '_something'_ has to do with what you were saying on the phone." Dean mumbled. "About you supposedly being _dead_ and about not coming back because you'd hurt us."

She nodded, worrying her bottom lip as she sat down once more. "It does. It-I don't feel comfortable talking about what happened. All I can say is that I'm not safe to be around right now, or if I ever really will be." She looked up at them, serious. "For your own safety, and Lois', I need to be as far away from you as possible."

Sam's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"So you're some big bad menace to everyone but the _Salvatores_?" Dean sneered their name, obviously not believing her.

Chloe sighed, a wry smile touching her lips. "You could say that."

Sam tilted his head slightly, eyes narrowing further as he examined her. "What aren't you telling us, Chlo?"

She closed her eyes at the sound of her name on his lips. "A _lot_."

"No _shit_." Dean snapped.

"Look, I _can't_ tell you anymore. I'm sorry." She whispered, standing. "I'm _really_ sorry, but you need to go back and you can _not_ tell Lois because she'll come here and she will _not_ be safe. And I will _never_ forgive you two if she gets hurt."

A tiny bit of Dean's fury turned to something else as his eyes narrowed slightly as well at her. "You're...you _actually_ _believe_ you're dangerous."

"I _know_ I'm dangerous." Chloe responded, raising her chin. "And you two need to leave now. It _really_ isn't safe for you here."

The brothers shared long looks.

Suddenly the door was kicked open.

"Who's car is parked outside? Is everything alright in here?" Damon snarled, storming in with Stefan after him, the vampires pausing as they entered the living room, seeing Sam and Dean. "Who the _hell_ are _they_?"

"It's _you_." Dean suddenly snapped. "I'd recognize your voice anywhere."

Recognition crossed Damon and Stefan's eyes as they narrowed.

Chloe looked between them before turning to the vampires. "Did you leave my phone behind because I'd used it to call them while I was drunk?"

Stefan flinched and looked away, guilt all over his face.

"Yeah, we did." Damon raised his chin, not at all ashamed to admit to the crime. "So what?"

Her eyes narrowed on them. "We're going to have a _serious_ talk later."

"I'll check my schedule and get back to you on that." Damon replied defiantly.

"_Damon_." Stefan hissed.

"Let him." Chloe replied. "Whether he wants it or not, he's gonna goddamn sit down and have that talk."

Damon chuckled darkly. "You actually think you can force me to do something. You're so _cute_."

"Don't fucking talk down to her like that." Dean snarled at him.

"I'm sorry, _why_ exactly are you here again?" Damon turned on him. "What part of _she_ _left you_ aren't you getting?"

Sam turned to Chloe. "I don't know why exactly you feel you need to be with these two, but whatever it is you're scared about, we can handle it."

Her eyes widened as she read between the lines, unable to believe he was still offering...

Suddenly Stefan was by her side, a hand on her shoulder. "We're taking care of her and she of us. No one is forcing her to be with us, she's here of her own free will." He then hesitated and looked down at Chloe, a second's insecurity in his eyes. "Right?"

"Right." She smiled softly at him, although she was still pissed off about the phone deal. Her gaze then returned to Sam, seeing the struggle there in his blue/greens and hating herself for putting _everyone_ in this situation.

"You heard that?" Damon sneered. "She doesn't want you or your brother now just like she didn't want you two _then_."

"Damon _stop it_!" She hissed, clenching her fists, feeling annoyance beginning to bubble inside of her.

"For some reason _you two_ have brainwashed her into believing that she can't be with other people." Dean took a threatening step towards Damon. "I think it's pure _bullshit_. A way to try and keep her dependent on you."

"_Dean_." Chloe frowned, taking a couple of steps towards them, nerves adding to the mixture of strong emotions whirling frantically inside of her. "You _really_ don't know what you're saying."

"Yeah _Dean_." Damon sneered in an utterly self-assured and smug way. "You _really_ don't know what you're saying. Just like you _really_ don't know her. Not the way _we_ do."

"Damon, stop it." Stefan narrowed his eyes.

"She's coming back with us." Dean snarled at Damon. "She's coming back to where her friends and family are, worried _sick_ about her."

"You're not taking her anywhere." Damon replied darkly.

"You think you can stop me?" Dean sneered.

And suddenly Damon's features shifted, his eyes bleeding black, dark veins prominent, fangs descending as he grinned evilly. "Yeah. I think I _can_. And I'm going to _enjoy_ it."

Dean's and Sam's eyes widened in horror.

Damon moved fast as lighting, grabbing Dean by his throat and lifting him in the air easily, slamming him against the wall.

"Stop it!" Sam yelled, looking around him for something to use as a weapon.

Stefan moved fast as lightening, tearing Damon away from Dean, who fell to the ground, coughing. "You crossed a line Damon!"

"Are you okay?" Sam helped his brother to his feet.

Dean shrugged off Sam's help, eyeing Damon and Stefan. "What the hell _are_ you?"

"Good question." Damon smirked, showcasing his fangs. "What exactly _are_ we again, Chloe?"

The blonde flinched, looking away.

"Damon, _stop it_." Stefan snarled.

"What?" Damon shrugged. "She can Compel them to forget all about this conversation."

The Winchesters shared a look before Sam took a step towards her, confusion in his every feature. "_Chloe_?"

Chloe lowered her head, hair falling into her face, eyes closed tightly as she breathed in deeply, feeling the shift take place. Her face was still hidden from the Winchesters, and for a moment she just wanted to run away and hide, but the blonde realized that they wouldn't understand everything unless she finally told them the truth. For everyones safety, they _needed_ to know.

Face blank, she opened her now black eyes and raised her head, hearing Sam's and Dean's gasps before she finally rested her eyes on them, talking around her fangs. "The term you're looking for would be _vampire_."

Sam and Dean's eyes widened further as they surveyed her changed face, everything finally falling into place.

"_See_?" She whispered to them, pulling a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "_You need to go_." Her pupils shifted with the Compulsion, the Vervain they must have on them somewhere working as the Winchester turned and left without a question, the door closing shut behind them.

She didn't even stop to question how Damon had known they were using Vervain, instead she stormed to the vampire and swung her hand at him, nails adding to the slap, leaving scratches across his cheek.

"_Fuck_!" He cursed, holding his cheek. "What was _that_ for?"

"You really need to ask?" Stefan sighed.

"Don't you _ever_ threaten them again!" She hissed at the older vampire, knowing he was stronger and could snap her like a twig if he wanted to, yet she didn't care.

"Oh come _on_." Damon laughed. "I was just having a little _fun_ with him!" He smiled evilly. "I wouldn't have _killed_ him...maybe broken a bone or two...but not _killed_ him..." He paused. "Unless he pissed me off _more_ somehow."

"Chloe..." Stefan began. "About the phone..."

"I don't want to talk about it, or this, or _anything_." Chloe responded, turning around and heading towards the door, knowing that Sam and Dean would have driven off by now.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon called after her.

"_Away from you!_" She snapped, about to open the door when suddenly Damon was in front of it, blocking her way.

"You're taking this _way_ too seriously." He informed her.

"Out of my way." She snarled.

"I don't think so." He smirked. "You're going to stay here until you calm down and start seeing this _rationally_."

"You actually think you can force me to do something." Chloe chuckled darkly, echoing his words from before. "You're so _cute_."

And with that she brought up her knee viciously, connecting with its target, and with a sharp curse Damon collapsed to the ground in agony.

Walking over his body, Chloe jerked open the door and slammed it shut after her, fury and sadness boiling up inside of her, feeding her bloodlust.

Her black eyes went to the forest.

She needed a hunt.

And with that she disappeared into the forest.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Vampire Diaries/Supernatural**

Sequel to: Come What May.

Chapter 3 of 3

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She'd cried.

Dammit.

She'd _cried_.

And somehow she'd ended up at the only bar in the small town, cradling a beer and sitting in the darkest corner, lost in her thoughts. She'd already hunted and fed enough to be able to be around humans, and thankfully the alcohol was doing its job and also aiding in keeping her hunger at bay. Seriously, due to the fact that alcohol helped vampires control their bloodlust, helped to numb it, she'd become somewhat of an alcoholic. And now she wanted nothing more than to forget about everything that'd happened and drown herself in all the alcohol in the town. Of course she couldn't get as spectacularly wasted as she wanted to because if she numbed her brain too much her instinct would take over...and her instinct was still rather vicious and liked the thrill of the hunt and the taste of fresh, warm, human blood.

Taking another long gulp, Chloe closed her eyes as lowered her head.

She really didn't know why she was so pissed with Damon, she'd known him long enough to have known that if in that situation there was no other way he would have reacted. He was an asshole, and possessive, and considering he and Stefan apparently had always suspected about Sam and Dean because of that drunken phone call of hers-he'd been defensive and even more of an ass than usual when he'd finally come face to face with the Winchesters. That was Damon's defense mechanism...assholism.

Now that she thought about it, Dean could be a jerk too...

She shook her head.

What was it with brothers who were so similar...and even had the same first letters of their names?

Dean and Damon...the older, bolder ones who were set in their ways and not afraid to punch before asking...the wild, spicy ones that set her on fire with just one touch.

Sam and Stefan...the younger, more reserved ones who thought things out carefully and brooded more than anyone should...and yet had a way of making her feel valued and cherished and reluctant to displease.

She took another gulp.

Wow.

Seriously.

The Winchesters and Salvatores were _so much alike_!

The only real difference she could come up with at the moment was that Sam and Dean were actors, and Stefan and Damon vampires!

Maybe that was what initially had made it easier for her to open up to the vampires...because subconsciously they reminded her of the Winchesters...

The blonde finished the bottle and signaled the bartender for another, which he brought over.

"Thanks." She whispered, taking another gulp.

"So, you can drink alcohol." A voice announced from behind her.

Chloe jerked, eyes widening as she turned in her seat to see Sam and Dean standing there, both looking a little wary yet not about to leave any time soon. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you two to _go_."

"Yeah, that jedi mind trick thing you pulled on us." Dean nodded, frowning as he pulled out the chair across from her and twirled it around so he could straddle it. "I'm not loving that."

"You said to _go_, you didn't say _where_." Sam replied softly, sitting down on her other side. "As soon as we left the land the trance was lifted."

Chloe leaned back hard on her chair, realizing that she was going to have to be more precise whenever she Compelled people from now on.

Dean looked all around them before leaning closer, lowering his voice. "So, this a..._vampire_...thing? Mind control?"

She looked up at him, conflicted, not understanding why they were there still talking to her and not tripping over their feet to get the hell out of Dodge. "Basically. Though there are certain factors that determine its strength and accuracy..but yes..it is." She took a sip. "It's called _Compulsion_."

"Compulsion." Sam echoed the word, before clearing his throat. "Chloe? Since when?"

She sighed, giving him a sad little smile, knowing what he was asking. "Around two weeks after I left." She tilted her head to the side, remembering that fateful day. "It's kinda embarrassing because this is what I studied and such, I should have seen the signs or been prepared-but to be truthful I really didn't believe that...that _they_...existed. I thought it was only some sort of rabies virus like the one Lana was infected with when we started college. But no, this was the real deal...and I was _not_ prepared." She let out a derisive little laugh. "As you both already must have guessed."

"Was it one of the Salvatores...or another...of their kind?" Dean wanted to know, face dark.

"It doesn't matter." Chloe replied, taking a long gulp.

"How can you say that?" Sam frowned.

"Because it _doesn't_ matter who did the biting. What matters is that it happened and now you know _why_ I need you two and Lois to stay away...why I can't be with my friends or family." She took in a deep breath. "I'm still a _kid_ really, and I have shown _spectacular_ weakness when it comes to controlling my..._urges_..." She bit out that word angrily, shaking her head. "Strong emotions are only _some_ of my triggers, and believe me, when I flip Damon and Stefan are the _only ones_ who can stop me...and they can't be expected to be with me every second of theirs lives."

There was a moment's silence before Sam cleared his throat. "Those campers on the news? The ones a bear supposedly killed?"

"_Sammy_." Dean hissed.

Chloe nodded. "That was me."

Dean turned to look at her, eyes wide.

"I came across them, and one of them got forceful...and I _snapped_." Chloe brought a hand to cover her face. "I don't really remember it. One minute he's refusing to let go of me and the next I'm standing in the middle of the camp, there's blood everywhere, and I feel _great."_

The brothers were silent, listening.

"So that's how you tracked me down? Since the massacre?" She wanted to know.

The brothers nodded.

"It was a beginning, at least." Sam responded. "After you resurfaced people started reporting sightings, and there were actually some pics taken while you weren't looking." He ran his hand over his head. "Then some pictures were submitted to your official fanclub's website by two girls who said where they'd seen you and what you'd told them about not sure what you were going to do in the future."

"It's how we found out about the town, and thanks to their picture we knew you had come to this bar..." Dean leaned hard against his chair. "We flashed your picture around and the bartender recognized you but didn't want to tell us anything. It was some of the patrons who admitted to knowing you and told us where we could find you and your boyfriends." He spat out the last word. "And thus we found you."

"I'm just surprised Lois hasn't connected the dots as yet." Sam admitted. "I half expected to find her here before us, threatening everyone with bodily harm if they didn't give her all the information they had."

Chloe couldn't help the smile curling her lips at the thought of her cousin and best friend. "Is she still with John?"

"It's an on and off thing." Sam responded, looking up when Dean stood and made his way to the bar, before returning his attention to her. "You can tell that they do love each other, but they always end up breaking up."

"Sometimes you can love someone but that's not enough." Chloe whispered against the mouth of her bottle. "Sometimes there are just circumstances that keep you apart and you have to learn to accept them and move on."

Sam frowned darkly. "Or you can actually try and _fight_ for those you love, no matter the circumstances or obstacles."

She sidled a glance in his direction. "Some obstacles can't be overcome, Sam. Sometimes it's best to part and have fond memories."

"You mean it's _easier_." He replied curtly.

"I mean it's _smarter_." She frowned at him. "What do you want me to say, Sam? Why do you think I shifted in front of you and didn't Compel you to forget what you knew about me? It's because you two deserved to understand _why_ I can't see you or anyone again."

Dean returned with two beers, sitting down and sliding one across the table to Sam.

"You're talking as if you're never going to be able to control your bloodlust." Sam's fingers curled around his beer, stopping its trajectory, eyes never having left Chloe. "You have more control than anyone I know. You'll figure things out. And when you do, there's nothing to keep you from coming back."

Chloe's gaze lowered. "I can't be the person I used to be. It's not safe. Not for others...and not for me."

"Come again?" Dean frowned. "Why exactly isn't it safe for _you_?"

Chloe's gaze landed on him. "I'm..._different_...Dean. You know that...and there are certain groups of people in this world who don't _accept_ my kind."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Hunters."

"Exactly." She nodded. "There are very few of them out there compared to ghost hunters or such, no one really believes we exist-not even those who believe in the supernatural...and that is certainly advantageous. But there _are_ those who know we're out there, who know how we operate, and how to kill us."

There was silence at the table as the men soaked that in, taking long gulps of their beer to ease down the information.

The blonde looked between them curiously. "Vervain. How exactly do you have it on or in you? And why?"

"Ver-_what_?" Dean made a face.

"On or in us?" Sam looked just as confused.

Chloe blinked, eyeing them.

They didn't know.

She narrowed her eyes. "Can I sniff you?"

Sam's eyes widened.

Dean eyed her warily.

They were both being cautious, and while it kinda hurt she completely understood and approved.

Dean cleared his throat and looked away before leaning closer to her, baring his neck a little obviously.

Her lips twitched in amusement at his assumption that his neck had been a place of interest.

The vampire leaned closer to Dean and sniffed in deeply, trying to catch a whiff of what was supposed to be something like the scent of a lemon, described in a herbal book she'd read after turning as having a rather fresh and sharp scent.

She smelt a very _light_ scent ironically around Dean's neck, and tested her boundaries, tested just how close he was willing to let her come to him after finding out what she was.

Dean tensed as she drew nearer, but didn't move.

It kinda shocked her.

The blonde pushed that out of her mind though and pressed her nose to the pulse beating erratically in his throat, determining that the scent wasn't coming from his pores. She leaned closer and followed the scent down to the dip in his collarbone, pausing at the edge of the neck of his shirt. The blonde frowned, reaching out and curling her fingers around the chain around his neck, lifting it to reveal an odd looking pendant. She recognized it. Sam had one similar that he never took off either.

The scent...the vervain...was in the necklace.

She stared at it in fascination before her green gaze met Dean's. "Where did you get this?"

The brothers shared a look before Dean cleared his throat. "Our mother gave it to us when we were kids, made us promise never to take them off. She died soon after."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "_Why_? What's so special about our necklaces?" he pulled out his own. "Does this have something to do with that Vervain thing you were talking about?"

"Never take these off." Chloe responded, sitting back down, confused. "These offer some protection against vampires."

"_What_?" Dean's eyes widened.

"Vervain will keep vampires from Compelling you." Chloe began.

"But _you_ Compelled us." Sam reminded, frowning.

"I'm _different_ from a lot of my kind for some reason...it makes me a target to both hunters _and_ other vampires...so no one else can know." She whispered, running a shaky hand through her hair. "I can't Compel someone unless their wearing Vervain...while every other vampire out there can only Compel if they _aren't_."

There was a moment's silence, and then Dean looked up. "The only way I'm not taking this off is if you swear you're never going to use the Jedi Mind Trick on us again, ever."

Chloe frowned. "If I used it against you it was for your own good."

"I think you should let _us_ decide what our own good is." Sam replied curtly.

She frowned at _him. "But-_."

Dean made to pull the necklace from around his neck.

She paled at the thought of what Damon would make Dean do if he didn't have Vervain on him. "Okay! Okay! I _swear_ I will _never_ Compel either of you again!"

Dean narrowed his eyes at her before nodding, letting go of his hold on the chain. "_Good_."

Sam nodded, pulling out his phone. "What's your new number?"

The young woman looked between them in confusion. "What are you two playing at?"

Sam didn't answer, only caught her by surprise by passing her his phone, which was open to the Add New Contact screen.

"Have you two not been listening to a _word_ I've just said?" Chloe refused the phone, looking between them. "I'm a-!" She realized what she was going to say and lowered her voice to a vicious little hiss as she leaned closer. "I'm a _vampire_!"

Dean just drank his beer as if bored.

Sam kept his hand outstretched, giving the phone a little shake.

Her eyes narrowed further. "I can't believe you can't be serious about this." Shaking her head, annoyed, she got up and motioned for the bartender to put her drink on the tab she and the boys had open, storming out of the bar.

The cold air hit her and she took in a deep breath as she started walking towards the plaza, only to be grabbed and pulled into a nearby alley. Instinct took over as she grabbed the person by the neck, her face shifting, changing to its true form, as she used her superior strength to shift their positions, hissing.

And that was when she realized that the one she had pinned to the wall was Sam.

"You _idiot_!" She snapped, letting go of him, seeing Dean just watching in shock at the display of her strength.

Despite the dimness of the alley, she knew that they could see the blackness of her eyes, the veins, the fangs.

"You do _not_ sneak up on and manhandle a vampire! Are you an _idiot_?" She growled at Sam, poking him harshly in the chest. "You're lucky I didn't break your neck! Or bit you! I could have _bitten_ you!"

"You're pissed." Dean commented as if about the whether.

"Of _course_ I'm pissed!" She snapped at him. "I'm trying to protect you idiots and you're not appreciating my efforts!" She pointed to her face. "I _shifted_ _on instinct _for crissakes! How much more proof do you want to realize that I _can't_ control this and it's not good for _any of us_ that we be around each other? Huh?"

"We'll leave." Sam surprised her by saying. "And we'll keep your secret."

She breathed out in relief.

"On _one_ condition." Dean finished.

"_Condition_?" She looked between them. "_What_-?"

"We want to know you're okay, Chloe, to know how you're doing." Sam frowned. "We're going to call you, and you're going to call us, and we want to be kept up to date on your progress and your training."

"But-." Chloe opened her mouth.

"And if Lois somehow finds out we'll have time to warn you." Dean was cunning.

Chloe closed her mouth, silencing her protest. "You would do that for me?"

Sam nodded.

She looked up at them, worrying her bottom lip, before sighing and reaching out her hand, accepting Sam's phone. The blonde was silent as she keyed in her mobile number, and then passed it back to him. "I'll make sure those two don't accidentally lose this phone. And if they do, I'll call you when I get a new one."

Sam eyed her number.

Dean nodded, before clearing his throat. "We should probably be going...we _kinda_ left the set without giving any of the crew heads up."

Her eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

Dean gave her a sheepish smile. "Oh, I am."

"They're going to _kill_ you." She blinked, unable to keep the laughter out of her voice as she shook her head.

Sam sighed, lowering his gaze. "Can I...uh...do you love them?"

She was a little taken aback by the question. "We-uh-we've never exchanged those words if that's what you're...I...I couldn't do _that _with people I _didn't_ love..." She ran her hand over her head with a sigh. "Believe it or not, we're all basically comforting the other." She hugged herself. "Before we...started...Stefan was suffering from heartbreak because his girlfriend dumped him when she found out he was a vampire, and Damon has always been longing to free his sire but then he found out she wasn't imprisoned at all and just hadn't given a shit to find him and be with him so he was really hurt about that. And I...I had you guys and all my angst..." She tightened her hold on herself, shrugging. "After being changed though, you change. You don't feel things the way you do as humans. Vampires can even shut off their emotions completely if they want to. I mean completely cold turkey. They don't feel _anything_." She looked away. "Its just emptiness."

The brothers exchanged silent looks.

"But we _can_ feel emotion...and we _can_ love...but its a totally different love from the type humans feel." She shrugged again, a little uncomfortable. "I can't explain it. You'd have to be a vampire to understand it."

Dean looked away, shaking his head, a muscle jumping in his cheek.

"Do they treat you well?" Sam continued with his interrogation.

"Yes, they protect me, and they take care of me, and they train me." Chloe nodded. "I don't really know what I'd be right now if they hadn't taken me under their wing."

"Chloe?" Sam asked.

"Yeah_?_" She turned to him, not prepared when he grabbed her and pulled her to him, dipping her in his kiss as he devoured her lips.

Disoriented and captive to her rampaging emotions, Chloe fought with the Instinct that wanted to taste his blood and add its tang to the kiss.

She almost didn't notice when she was slid into other strong arms, another pair of lips taking the place of Sam's, her Instinct also wanting a taste of his blood.

Somehow, Chloe managed to control herself, and when Dean finally let her go she fluidly slid to her knees on the ground, breathing hard, hands palm down on the ground.

"You guys are _seriously_ suicidal." She whispered, nails digging into the concrete.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, worried.

She nodded, raising a hand to keep them from coming towards her. "_Really_ not safe to come closer to me right now. Your blood's pumping loudly in your veins and I'm _thirsty_ and...you two should _really_ go now. For your own good. _Please_."

They hesitated.

"I'll be fine...and I'll call...and I'll answer your calls...and I'll be truthful." She promised, closing her eyes tightly, fighting her desire to drain them. "_Please go_." The fingertips she dug into the concrete were bleeding slightly with the force she was putting into holding herself still. "I _really_ don't want to hurt you. _Please_."

There was a moment's silence, and then something warm came down on the back of her, a soft caress, and they were gone.

She didn't know how long she stayed there, not trusting herself not to chase after them and give into her bloodlust.

She lost control when emotions were strong, and there were few people who could stir her emotions like the Winchesters could.

Her body trembled.

Suddenly a comforting hand came down on her back, rubbing it soothingly.

She turned in that embrace, knowing exactly who it was and knowing he wouldn't let her do anything she'd regret, nearly _crying_ from relief as she curled her arms around Stefan's neck and held on tight. The girl buried her face in his shoulder, trembling subsiding slightly as his arms wrapped around her, and with her eyes closed tightly trusted him to be her rock.

Feeling her bleeding fingertips being examined, her eyes opened and she peeked over Stefan's shoulder, seeing Damon intent on cleaning said digits. He looked very annoyed.

She smiled softly, and when Damon looked at her and their eyes met, she knew she wasn't going to get an apology for his behavior and realized she really didn't expect or even want one.

"Seriously, you're impossible." Damon growled, shaking his head. "You go off on your own for a couple of hours and look at the condition we get you back in. You're obviously useless without us around to keep an eye on you."

Stefan sighed and shook his head. "Just admit you were worried."

"I don't _worry_." Damon assured them both with a snort, standing. "I _do_ get annoyed though. And I'm annoyed. Very annoyed."

Stefan and Chloe pulled away, exchanging rolled eyes as they stood.

"If you wanted to drain them, which you obviously did, you just should have done so." Damon continued on. "It would have saved us all from future headaches. Because believe me, those two are headaches waiting to happen." He folded his arms over his chest. "And also, I feel the need to point out that as a human, you had _terrible_ taste in men. Obviously, death has been good for you."

"Oh just _stop_ already." Stefan sighed at his brother. "We don't have a right to interfere in this, Damon."

"_You_ mightn't have a right, but _I_ do." Damon argued before turning to Chloe and daring her to deny it. "I _do_."

Chloe eyed Damon curiously.

"Relationships between humans and vampires...very few of them ever work out." Stefan surprised her by saying softly. "The stories usually end up in either death for the human...or death for the vampire."

Chloe sighed. "I know."

There was silence.

"Well." Damon slapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Now that that has been cleared and those two have finished airing their teenaged angst all over town, can we go home? I'm hungry and horny."

Chloe burst out in laughter.

There was something comforting in Damon being Damon.

"You have no tact." Stefan despaired, shaking his head in disgust at his brother.

"I'm so happy you noticed." Damon grinned, very proud of said fact, as he flung his arms around Stefan and Chloe, walking them out of the alleyway.

She still hurt slightly from the encounter with Sam and Dean, but like salve just being with Stefan and Damon was helping her push the sadness aside and concentrate on the here. On the now. On _them._

As Stefan and Damon began to quarrel over something she just wasn't paying attention to, Chloe looked at them and smiled, shaking her head as she moved and squeezed in between them before they could start threatening to trade punches. Of course, this didn't stop the boys from arguing, but it promised that they'd keep it verbal so as to not risk accidentally hurting her...and once they got back home she'd _easily _distract them into forgetting about the fight.

After tonight, the three of them needed the comfort for different reasons.

Stefan's arm was around her shoulder as he pointed accusingly at Damon.

Damon's arm was around her waist as he grinned evilly at his Stefan.

Chloe rolled her eyes at them. "Would you like me to leave you so that you two can get a room?"

They both looked horrified and sick at the suggestion, shooting each other disgusted looks.

As Damon began to whine about traumatizing mental images, and Stefan murmured about needing to scrub his brain out, Chloe smiled.

Somehow, these two just being themselves was exactly what she needed.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
